


Best Not Served

by DragonsFeather



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFeather/pseuds/DragonsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Best Served Cold" quest revisited for DA Kink prompt! Hawke and his companions went to investigate a secret group of templars and mages working together. He wanted it to go peacefully, but that wasn't until he learned that they kidnapped Fenris...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a DA Kink, where OP wanted the quest "Best Served Cold" with Fenris as the one being kidnapped, no matter if your sibling is alive or not. This story shows Hawke and Fenris's thoughts during the event, and the afterwards.  
> The quest seemed to abrut to me, with lack of reactions from Hawke and his lover.  
> I used default M!Hawke for this one. ^^

**********

“I told you he was after us!”

The minute he arrived in that warehouse, Hawke knew that things wouldn't go smoothly. He could hear the tension in the mage's voice as he talked to the Templar at his side. One who looked panicked, his eyes widening as he saw Hawke.  
Hawke thought he looked familiar. Where did he last see him again?

“No... not him!” the Templar said, shaking his head as he backed away, his eyes still wide in panic. “I-I can't do this!”

“Wait!” The warrior said, holding out his hand with a frown. “Stay here! I'm not here to fight!”

“Don't think you can fool us like that, Hawke...” The mage took his staff in hands, ignoring the cowering Templar and glaring at the Champion. “You won't stop us... TO ARMS!”

Mages and Templars came from every side. It was like two different worlds raising arms to fight the Champion and his friends. Again. Hawke groaned, reaching for his greatsword. How stupid could they be? Why were they acting like this? Did they really think to kill every single mage and templar in this town?  
But right now, it didn't matter. He had to defend himself. They wanted to do it the wrong way? Fine, he'd show them.

As the minutes passed, the warehouse floor was taking a sickening crimson taint. More and more people were falling under Garrett's greatsword and his friends' attacks. Templars, Mages... the warrior didn't care who was falling. All that matters was his friends' and his survivals. Good thing he brought Anders with him, though. Despite their superiority in strength and speed, they were outnumbered at first. But the man was an excellent healer, quick at reacting, protecting and making sure that no one got seriously hurt.  
As for the attackers, they were not so lucky.

“One more for me! How many do you have, Hawke?” Garrett heard Varric calling as the warrior decapitated the last mage, letting the head rolling down toward empty wood crates.

“I had too much fun to count, sorry.” The warrior replied, kicking one of the templars' bodies to make sure he was dead. “If we count being attacked for no good reason as being fun.”

“Well, I know we can have fun with this one...” Garrett turned around as he heard Isabela and saw her kicking the cowardly templar in the butt, making him falling flat on his face. Apparently, the man had tried to hide during the fight. “Someone needs a good spanking!”

“I'm sorry...” The man said, standing up and holding out his hands as he looked at Garret. He coughed, his eyes still wide in alarm. “I-I told them not to do this. If I knew you were the one they were talking about, I'd have warned you!”

“You're not making much sense...” Hawke said, raising an eyebrow. “Warn me against what?”

“This... I swear I hated to do that...” The templar sighed, rubbing the dust off his face. “I don't hold with kidnapping. Not after what I went through...”

“Kidnapping? What are you- hold on.” Garrett frowned, stepping closer to the templar. The man backed away faintly, visibly intimidated by the taller and quite stronger warrior. “You are...”

“Keran, right?” Anders stepped beside Hawke, looking at him with a frown. “I do remember you. I was there when we saved you. I was the one who checked if you were possessed.”

It came back to Garret. The mad mages who had tried to use the templars as hosts for demons. Hawke snorted, nodding at Keran. Indeed, that was it.

“Didn't I save your life?” He asked, crossing his arms. “And didn't I make sure that you could still serve the templars? It is sure a strange way to say thank you. How about staying out of trouble?”

“I'm sorry...” Keran said, shaking his head. “I only wanted to act for the best. But yes, you're right. You saved my life. You did. Believe me, I still dream about those blood mages. I don't know where I'd be without you. This is why I didn't want to attack. You're not my enemy.”

“And you won't be mine if you tell us what's going on.” Garret said, glaring before nodding toward Isabella. The pirate still had her daggers in hands, looking at Keran like he was a prize waiting to be claimed. “And I expect a good excuse. Or I think I'll let my friend have fun with you. And trust me, it won't be pleasant.”

“Oh, but I do know pleasant ways, Hawke.” she said, her eyes still on Keran. “But... I don't think I will use them with this one.”

“Please! I didn't want this to happen!” The templar said, looking at Hawke. “You have to believe me! I'd never have let them kidnap anyone I knew was one of yours!”

“Uh oh... it doesn't smell good.” Varric said, looking at Garret. The warrior didn't like this either. Actually, a chilling feeling slowly went up his spine. One of his?  
What did he mean?

“What are you talking about?” he asked. “Who was kidnapped?”

“You don't know? They said someone was spying, we needed leverage, someone they cared about. As a hostage.” Keran said. Garrett just nodded, waiting for him to continue. “We just got word they kidnapped some elf... from Tevinter.”

As soon as these words were out, Garrett felt like someone just threw a bucket of cold water on him. He froze totally, his eyes widening.  
No. He couldn't mean...  
But there was only one elf from Tevinter he knew... cared for... loved.  
Fenris.  
They have taken Fenris.

“Took out four men before they subdued him- OOOF!!!” The templar didn't have time to reply before he got slammed violently against the nearest wall. His armor did nothing to protect him against the warrior's strength. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw Garrett's livid face. If look could kill, he'd have died instantly. The champion was firmly holding his arms against the wall.

"Fenris... you took Fenris?!” He snarled at Keran's face. “How dare you?! He has nothing to do with your whatever fucking plans you had!! You bastards are going to pay if you hurt him!! I will kill you all! Starting with you!"

“Hawke, calm down!” Anders put his hand on his shoulder, looking at him worriedly. “I'm not sure killing him would help. Don't worry, we-”

“Don't worry, Anders?” Garrett glared at the mage. “Fenris is in danger! I have every right to!”

“I agree with Blondie, Hawke. Killing the kid won't help us.” Varric said calmly. The dwarf knew if he started raising voice too, the champion was most likely getting even angrier and not going to listen. “If you kill him, we'll never know where they took Fenris.”

“We weren't going to hurt him! I swear!” Garrett looked back at Keran, who was squirming under the champion deadly grip. The warrior knew perfectly he was probably hurting him. Good. Maybe with two broken arms, that piece of shit was going to learn what it costs to mess with him. “Just... Just make sure you left us alone! Do you understand?”

“All I understand is that you have made one big mistake.” Garrett whispered, leaning close to Keran's face. The glare never left his face. He was furious, upset,very worried... and angry at himself. Fenris had been kidnapped. He was in danger and he wasn't there to protect him.  
He had to find him. At all cost. “One mistake that will cost your life if you don't say what I want to hear.”

“P-please! Listen! It's important! Thrask says Meredith will cause open war with the mages if she stays in charge. We have to take her down!”

“What? Thrask?” Garrett frowned. He did know that templar. “Do you mean the templar Thrask?”

“You remember him, do you? You worked with him, he's a good man!”

“I do remember him... I think I will pay him a visit.” Garrett said with a bitter smile, letting go of the young templar's arms. Keran winced faintly, but sighed faintly in relief. But the champion didn't back away. The young templar looked at Garrett, at his companions, and back at him.

“But... What are you going to do to Thrask?” he asked, before swallowing nervously. “And... To me?”

“Thrask... I will see once I find him. And as for you...” Garrett reached behind his back and took out his greatsword. Slowly. “I'm going to kill you. You went too far when you targeted Fenris... you didn't just harm one of my people... but also my lover.”

“Is it really necessary?” Varric said. “I'd say let the kid go. Surely, he'll learn from this mistake.”

“Please! I had nothing to do with that, I swear!” Keran said, holding his hands. He knew the warrior was serious and could kill him easily. The thought satisfied Garrett. At least, that brat isn't completely stupid. "You can still save your lover! The Wounded Coast! We use the ruins there as a base. That's where they were going! That's where he must be!"

The Wounded Coast... The old ruins... yes, Garrett knew what the templar was talking about. He slowly lowered his sword, the tip of the large blade touching the ground soiled by the blood spilled in the previous fight, but kept his harsh glare on Keran.  
He still wanted to make him pay, though. After a moment of silent, Varric cleared his throat.

“Hawke, let's go there.” He said, stepping ahead. “Killing the kid won't save Fenris, and I know that finding the elf is all you want to do.”

“...” Garrett stayed silent for a moment, before slowly nodding. Yes. Saving Fenris was what he wanted to do. What mattered the most. To save the man he loved.  
With a sigh, he pulled his greatsword away, glaring at Keran. “Get out of here. This isn't going to end well. If I were you, I'd stay out of range... unless you want to loose a limb. Or worse.”

“I... Thank you.” Keran sighed in relief. His face was still pale, but he looked less frightened now that he knew Garret wouldn't kill him. “I'm really sorry you were the one. I'll go to Macha. Try to wait this out. I don't think I can serve the templars while Meredith is still in charge.”

“Just get out of my sight.” Garrett said. “Be thankful I spare your life. And I swear that if Fenris doesn't survive...”

“They won't kill him. Thrask will not allow it.” Keran said, holding out his hands. “I... Good luck, Champion...”

The templar slowly backed away from them, before quickly going up the stairs to leave the warehouse. Once they were alone, Garrett sighed in frustration and turned to the rest of the group.

“You should get angry more often, Hawke. It was quite... arousing.” Isabela said with a playful smile. Garrett usually liked when she made such comments, finding them amusing. Only this time, it didn't work. He was too worried.

“Let's waste no more time.” Garrett said with a frown. “We have to save Fenris. Right now. Let's go.”

“We're right behind you, Hawke. Blondie, Rivaini and myself... and Bianca, of course.” the dwarf said. The warrior just turned around and started to run. Despite his heavy armor, he still had strength left. Was it the adrenaline pumping in his veins? The thought of Fenris being in danger that made him act like this?  
He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had to hurry. To find Fenris. To free him from those blood mages and templars who had kidnapped him.  
All because they wanted to give Hawke a warning.  
Damn it... it was his fault.  
Run.  
Don't stop.  
Fenris was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**********

The Wounded Coasts... the air was fresh and carried the typical smell of the ocean. More than once he had been there, but only for business. Killing bandits, rescuing people... Never was it for a simple pleasant trip.  
And this time... it didn't change. Except for the fact that he was the one in trouble.

The stone slabs covered ground felt cold on his cheek. But he didn't move. He couldn't even if he tried to. He couldn't even flare his markings up to give him the extra strength he needed. He was bind, by a spell that left him completely defenseless.

He hated this.

He hated them.

He hated her.

Grace. The ungrateful bitch whom Hawke saved years ago. He knew they shouldn't have let her go free. He knew she was just like her pathetic lover Decimus: a blood mage, who only deserved death. How he longed to ripe her head off.  
But he couldn't. The only movement coming from him was his chest, as a sign that he was still breathing. Nothing else.  
All he could do was watching whatever stood close to him, and listening to his captors.

He wasn't sure for how long had he been here. Maybe hours.  
He remembered mages and even templars attacking him as he was walking back to his home after spending the evening at Hawke's mansion... attacking him together. Passed the surprise, he had quickly gone into battle, defending himself with rage. But he had been outnumbered very quickly. He had managed to kill a few of them. Then, he had heard a noise behind him and had seen Grace casting some kind of blood magic. A binding spell.  
He hadn't been fast enough to avoid it. And everything had gone black. When he had woken up, he was lying on the ground, unable to move.

"He's coming. And he's not alone." Fenris heard one of the mages saying. Was it one of their group? The elf did hear them mentioning more people coming. But the mage sounded nervous. Very nervous.

"Fenris!" A new voice rang out, sounding worried. One too familiar. Hawke. He had come to him. The elf couldn't help feeling both relieved and angry. Not at the other man, but at himself. Once again, he couldn't possibly fight for his freedom. Hawke had to come and help him.  
The elf wanted to see him. Alas, he couldn't. He just saw two persons blocking his view.

"I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn't have come here.” Thrask. The Templar whose girl was a mage. The man was a fool. Of course Hawke would come. The man had the bad habit to come to anyone's rescue. “Though I can't understand why you side with Meredith now. You showed me we can stand up to her. When I realized you had risked your life lying to protect those mages...”

“I knew that some templars could be idiots, but you...” Fenris heard Hawke growling. “I protected your secret, and this is how you're thanking me? You don't realize what you've done, do you?”

“Please, Champion! We don't have to fight! I have nothing but respect for you. It's Meredith we must see gone.”

“Respect for me? After what you've done?! Bullshit!” Hawke groaned. He couldn't see him, but his angry voice said enough. His lover was close to attacking them. “I don't support Meredith! Neither do I support the fact that you kidnapped Fenris! I will not negotiate while he lies drugged on the floor!”

“We will release him the moment I have your word that you will support us.” Right. And as soon as he was released, Thrask would pay. And Fenris honestly doubted that Hawke would stop him.

“No! The elf dies. Then, the champion.” What? Fenris wouldn't move, but he heard footsteps near him. Then, Thrask talking again.

“Stand down, Grace! We will not kill them!”

“Grace? We saved you. What are you doing?” The abomination... Fenris knew he was an idiot, but... was he really that blind? That woman was rotten to the bones.

“We will not kill an innocent to achieve our ends. It gains us nothing to become Meredith.” The templar trying to reason with one of his accomplices? And they pretended to have the same goal...

“Meredith! What do I care for Meredith? I'm here for the champion!” Fenris wanted nothing more than ripping that woman's throat. He'd make sure that her heart would explode in his hand if she ever touched Hawke! If only he could move...

“Don't mess with me, you whore!” he heard Hawke almost yelling. “You hurt my lover, you die! And trust me, I won't make it quick!”

“Pah! Do you really think you can scare me with your threats?” she said. Fenris could almost hear her smirk. “Decimus was right. There is no way for a mage to live by the Chantry's laws. You killed the best man I have ever met! But I learned all he had to teach. You killed my love, then yours die. Alain, kill the hostage!”

“I-I don't know, Grace...” The younger mage stammered. He was standing close to him, Fenris could see him shaking from head to toe. To be scared of Grace... what a coward. “He-he's innocent...”

“Alain? I saved you!” Hawke talked again. How the elf wished he could see his face. “And I already regret it, kid. Trust me on this: Try to do a blood mage a favor... and it would be the last thing you'd attempt to do.”

“No, I... you're right, Hawke... This isn't right, Grace! The Champion tried to help us!” The boy was trying to stand up to her. But as soon as the words were out, Fenris saw him falling on the ground. Grace just hit him.

“Don't defy me, boy! Without me, you'd be nothing! If you're too squeamish, I'll do it myself!”

“I will kill you before you touch him!” Fenris heard Hawke drawing out his greatsword. A clear warning.

“No! No one has to die here!” Thrask said, trying to calm everyone down. Fenris would have snorted at him. Calming Hawke down might be possible if they'd release him from that binding spell. But to calm down a blood mage? More like asking someone to enter the cage of a beast starving for meat and blood.  
It sounded like he was right. He could feel the filthy blood magic in the air. One he knew too well and despised more than anything. Grace's laugh rang in his ears.

“Oh, but that's where you're wrong!” she said.

“Restrain yourself!”

The elf wasn't sure what had happened next, except that the templar tried to stop Grace. Something he failed at miserably as the warrior saw him falling on the ground like a ragged doll.

“Forget the hostage. Kill the Champion!” Fenris tried to flare up his makings again, but he was still completely stuck.  
It was useless. He couldn't do anything beside watching as Hawke and a few other people were fighting mages and templars. He couldn't see them clearly at first, before he heard Hawke yelling.

“Isabela, protect Fenris! Varric, keep them away!”

So, Hawke decided to go for the safety of the hostage while taking care of the enemies by himself? Typical from the man. The warrior would always put himself in front of him. A breathing human shield... Fenris didn't like this. Even if Anders could take care of the man and prevent any important wounds, he didn't want Hawke to treat him like he was made of glass. But right now, he was powerless, forced to stay still.  
It was humiliating.  
All he could see was Isabela and Varric's feet as they fought to keep anyone who would dare to come and harm him. Soon enough, the awful smell of a demon reached his nose. It was Grace. Figure. Mages like her were weak and easy to possess for any demon.  
She would die very quickly.

Fenris wasn't disappointed. It didn't take long before the demon was killed. There was no one else... no one but Alain. Fenris was a bit surprised that Hawke didn't kill him yet. Did he pity the coward mage?

“I knew she was still alive, but I didn't know Thrask was working with her. When I saw her today, it... it brought everything back, everything I saw Decimus do.” he heard him saying.

“Weren't you with her at the Circle?” Hawke said coldly. Fenris soon saw him sitting down beside him and taking hold of him. The elf felt himself being turned around and soon saw the warrior's worried face. He had blood here and there, but Fenris doubted it was only his. The human gently touched his face, whispering his name.  
How he wished he could respond... but all he could do was staring up at him. Blankly.

“I was, but... I lost contact with her soon after they caught us.” Alain said as he looked down at Fenris. He gulped, looking at Hawke. “I... I'm sorry. Grace used blood magic to hold him. There's no other way to wake him up.”

“You better be kidding me...” Hawke said, frowning at him. “You're not using this filthy magic on him anymore!”

“I don't want to hurt him, I never wanted to!” Alain said, looking alarmed. “But... no other magic can free him from this spell. I'm sorry.”

“He's right, Hawke... even I can't do anything.” Anders said. The mage did sound sincerely sorry. Well, the healer was an idiot, but he wasn't naive about the way blood magic worked. And Fenris knew that he wouldn't be able to move unless he was unbound this way.  
He felt awful. Not only did he let Hawke down by letting himself being captured so easily, but he also had to be freed by blood magic.  
What a terrible day.

He watched as Hawke stood up and finally nodded, though still glaring at the young mage. Alain took a dagger in hand and cut his wrist, immediately working the magic on the invisible binds. As much as he hated this, Fenris could feel the spell working. He started to feel his fingers again, then his arms and legs. His body didn't feel so heavy anymore; he could feel his muscles working as he starts to move. He sat up with a sigh. It was over. That filthy magic that was binding him was gone... thanks to another blood mage. He felt disgusted by this fact, but tried to hide it. He looked up and saw Hawke holding out his hand.

"Fenris..." he said, relief evident in his voice. The elf shook his head and stood up by himself, not wanting to show any kind of weakness. He had failed at beating these mages and templars alone, he wouldn't allow himself to be weak in front of the other warrior. But before he could say or do something, the man enveloped him into a tight embrace. He tensed faintly, before relaxing as he felt Hawke's beard tickling his cheek. "I... I'm so sorry..."

"For what? Saving me?" The elf said as he leaned his forehead against the taller man's shoulder. He sighed softly and shook his head. "You shouldn't be. I'm the one who failed you, Hawke. I should not have let them take me. I let you down."

"No, that's not true." The man gently broke the embrace and lift the elf's head by the chin, staring into his green eyes. Fenris was confused at the look of sadness on the man's face. "I should have been there for you. I should have-"

"Hawke, don't."

"You're safe now. I promise, I'll never let anything like this happen again..." Hawke whispered before pressing his lips against the elf's, his hand gently moving from his chin to stroke his lover's cheek. The man obviously didn't want to listen to the elf's protests. As the soft lips moved against his, Fenris felt a familiar warmth in his chest, and closed his eyes. But just for a few seconds.  
He was embarrassed. He normally wouldn't deny the other man's affection, not since they got back together, but he still felt uneasy about being kissed and touched in public. He gently pushed Hawke away, shaking his head.

"This is not the right time." He said, seeing the other warrior's confused face. "Later..."

“Don't mind me, more notes for my next book. It's all good.” Varric said with a playful smile. The elf answered with a glare.

"Fenris, you spoil sport." Isabela said with a pout. "And here I was looking forward to a free show."

"Not me." Anders replied rather coldly, glaring faintly at the elf before looking aside. The mage's jealousy annoyed Fenris, who just growled lowly at him. No matter what, he knew the healer would never accept the fact that Hawke was his. "Beside, we're not alone anymore."

The group looked and saw Cullen walking over with a few templars. He felt a hand grabbing his and squeezing in reassurance. Hawke. The elf knew they wouldn't have to fight again, anyway.  
But that didn't make him feel any better. He had failed Hawke. He knew he did.  
What a fool he was...


	3. Chapter 3

************

The rescue was a success; Fenris was fine... at least, physically.  
The elf didn't a word on their way back to Kirkwall. He just followed Hawke's steps, nodding or shrugging whenever the taller man asked if he was alright.  
That didn't help Garrett to ease his worry. He was more than happy to have saved the elf he loved, but things didn't seem to have improved. In fact, the air was so tense, Hawke felt like he could cut it with a swing of his sword.

"Stay with me, tonight?"

Fenris didn't answer immediately as they reached Hightown. Varric and Isabela had left for the Hanged Man, and Anders had gone back to his clinic after Fenris had convinced his lover that he didn't need to be checked once more by the abomination. Not that Anders had actually protested against the elf's decision. The less he'd have to care of Fenris, the better he'd feel. But the man was still a professional healer, and had confirmed that rest was all that Fenris needed.

"You want me to?"

"Of course!" The elf looked at Hawke blankly before nodding. The warrior smiled, taking his hand briefly. "Perfect! I'll have things be ready."

As soon as they entered the mansion, Hawke went to Bodhan and Orana, telling them to draw a bath and to prepare dinner with fine wine. He wanted to spoil Fenris... and make sure the elf would forgive him for having been so careless with him.  
He wouldn't have been kidnapped if he had told the elf to stay with him the other night... Maker, he should just ask him to move in with him. It would make things much easier. At least, he'd know that his lover would be safe. And he'd get to be with him every night.  
Well, it would clearly be a good idea, if the elf didn't need his privacy. And Garrett wouldn't take that from him.

"Hawke?" He turned around as he heard the elf talking again. "You've been standing here for a long time..."

Did he? Garrett didn't realize it. He just smiled, pinching his short beard with a smile. "Just thinking, love. Nothing important. By the way, I hope you don't mind a nice hot bath. We'll eat a very nice dinner, afterward. Everything you want."

"Ah..." Fenris just grunted faintly with a shrug. Obviously, the elf didn't really like being spoiled. No wonder, he wasn't used at having someone taking care of him. But Garrett knew he needed it. Ah well, they'd have this kind of talk later. After the elf has taken a long nice bath and ate something. He probably didn't have a proper meal since their last reading session. "I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to do all this for me. I'm fine."

"It's not about having to, but about wanting to." The taller man said, walking to the elf and gently lifting his head by the chin. "Let me spoil you a bit. It can't hurt."

Fenris didn't say anything, just raising an eyebrow. Finally, a small smile appeared, making the man's heart flutter. Maker, he was just too gorgeous...

"Master? The bath is ready."

"Already?" Garrett was surprised. That was fast. Orana walked down the stairs and nodded, looking behind him. Sandal was following with a grin, holding out a wet stone with a red symbol craved in the center. "Ah... you warmed the water with it, I take it?"

"Enchantment!" The young dwarf simply replied. Garrett smiled. This boy was such a wonder... good thing he didn't explode the bath tube, though. Fenris mumbled faintly about magic, making the man smiling even more. The elf could be touchy about this subject, but it could be fairly amusing, at times. Beside, it wasn't like the dwarf was a mage. He was simply gifted.

"Let's go, Fenris..." Garrett led Fenris upstairs to the private bathroom, where the tub, large enough for two persons, was waiting for them. Faint clear steam came from it, making the man smile. Perfect hot water. This was something Fenris didn't have access to in the ruined mansion. Another excuse to have him here permanently.  
A wood bucket had been set beside the tube, with brushes, scrub gloves and vials of liquid soaps. He walked over and took one of the vials, removing the cork, and smelled it. Almond scent... A good classic one. "That should do."

"Then, come in already." When he looked up, Fenris was already sitting in the hot water, naked, his arms crossed over his chest. Garret blinked. How did he get in so fast? The elf must be very eager to get clean. "And bring the scrub glove."

"Ah... yes." The man quickly handed him the glove and the soap, and worked on removing his own armor. It took longer for him than for the elf. His champion amour was massive and very solid, thus always requiring several minutes to remove it entirely. He groaned a few times in the process, putting all the parts carelessly on the bathroom floor. Then, he looked at Fenris as he removed his undergarments. The elf wasn't looking at him, his skin covered in soap. He was busy washing himself with the glove scrub.  
Actually... he was being rather harsh. Garrett frowned. His arms and shoulders were red. And the man was sure it wasn't the water temperature.

"Fenris..." He said, slowly stepping in the tube in front of the elf. "What are you doing..."

"What do you think..." Fenris said with a frown as he rubbed his chest forcefully. But there was no dirt spot on him. "Damn magic, it's stuck on me..."

"Stop." The warrior said. But the elf kept on rubbing, so Garrett snatched the glove from him. "I said stop!"

"So, I'm not even allowed to wash myself, now?" Fenris said with a glare. "Damn it, Hawke, give it back!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Look at yourself!" Garrett grabbed the elf's arms not too gently, but his lover didn't react to this. "You're almost rubbing to blood."

"Blood magic..." Fenris whispered in disgust as he looked down, before sighing. "I... feel like it's sticking to me. Like it always will. First the markings, and now this. Captured with blood magic, and freed with it. If there's a Maker like Sebastian said, then he sure has a sick sense of humor."

"Fenris..." So that was it. The kidnapping sure hit the elf hard. Nothing that really surprised the other warrior, actually. It was his damn fault to begin with. "Come here, love... please."

Garrett started pulling on his arms, encouraging the elf to come over. Though he resisted at first, Fenris finally crawled over and leaned against the taller man, his back on his hairy chest. He sighed faintly, staying silent. Garrett wrapped his arms around his waist, making sure not to touch the raw skin. The situation would have been quite arousing to Garrett, if they both didn't feel so... low.

"I'm sorry... I promise I won't let anyone touch you again." he whispered. "They dared to hurt you because of me..."

"I'm not made of glass, Hawke. I shouldn't have failed you." The elf replied, looking at his arms. "But I still did. And you had to pick up the pieces again."

"Why are you saying that? I should have told you to stay here, instead of going back home. You would have been safe."

"And for how long? They would have tried later, at a time when I wouldn't be at your side."

"... Maybe." The elf had a point. "But I-"

"It was not your fault, Hawke. It was mine for not having been able to defend myself."

"You were alone against a whole group of mages and templars. You're a strong warrior, Fenris, but do you really think you could have had a chance?"

"I should have tried harder." The elf shrugged, making the Champion gritting his teeth. Stubborn. He leaned and pressed a kiss right at the base of the elf's neck. He smiled as he got the desire reaction. A faint shiver and a groan. "What are you doing?"

"You're annoying, Fenris. No one is invincible. If I were at your place, I would have probably lost the fight too." he said, gently pressing faint kisses. "But I got your point. I understand how frustrated you feel... just like I know I shouldn't feel guilty. But neither should you."

"Hawke..."

"I can't help it but... I'll make an effort and get over it if you do too." Garrett whispered before leaning over and kissing the elf's cheek. Fenris looked at him with a mid-glare... and flushed cheeks. This time again, Garrett was pretty sure it wasn't only the hot water. "So can you forgive me?"

"You're not making much sense anymore."

"Then, let's say I'll forgive you if you forgive me. How is that?"

"Easier said than done... but I don't have much choices, don't I?"

"Indeed." The glare just made Garrett smiling even more. The elf was simply too adorable. Not that he'd say it out loud, and risk getting a magical fist on his face. "Please?"

"... Fine. I... forgive you for not having been there, if you forgive me for having failed you."

Well, that was better than nothing. Garrett nodded before leaning and gently kissing Fenris on the mouth. His lover didn't push him away, he even turned around, breaking the kiss briefly before joining their lips again, his hands tickling from the taller man's beard as he gently hold his head.  
The incident would not be forgotten anytime soon, but at least, they were both safe. Garrett was happy about it... but also knew that, somehow, the situation wouldn't get any better.  
But he'd do his best to protect everyone... and make sure Fenris didn't feel bad anymore. Despite everything that had happened, the Champion knew the elf never failed him.  
And never would.


End file.
